thematrixaftermathwikfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina Hayes
Today a baby girl named Sabrina Hayes was grown in the fields and was taken by the machines to a pod to be liquefied. Sabrina moaned as she was placed in her pod and felt cables plug into her naked body then was liquefied so she can be fed to the living. Delia was well resting in her pod next to Rachel after drowning but now she can rest again. As Sabrina rested she grew into a little girl gurgling while resting then she grew into a beautiful woman. Ashley rose from her pod and saw Sabrina in her pod then fell back asleep. Sabrina was awakened from the dream world gurgling and touching her belly then she rose up covered in goo. As she removed her mouth piece she gagged and coughed then breathed heavily as she felt her bald head and naked body. As she caught her breath Sabrina saw the cables on her body and looked to see other naked humans inside their pods including Kimberly and her friends and Rachel and Delia. Sabrina couldn't speak so she leaned forward to see other pods then a docbot came down. Sabrina gave a nervous breathing and covered her breasts with her arms. Sabrina moved back then to bot grabbed her on the neck causing her to choke and strangle. As the docbot examined her she gave a nervous look then the docbot released the head jack from her head and disappeared again leaving Sabrina alone. The cables unplugged from Sabrina's body causing her to scream in pain then she was flushed from her pod. As she was sliding down she gave a weak moan then screamed as she fell into the water. Sabrina couldn't swim because her muscles were useless so she gasped as she was sinking. Sabrina gurgled as she was deeper underwater then she moaned as she drowned. Sabrina's lifeless naked body sank at the near bottom until a claw came down and brought her to the fields where she was grown then Sabrina woke up coughing from the water she inhaled. As she caught her breath Sabrina couldn't believe her eyes. "I'm alive and I'm naked." Sabrina tried to walk but she couldn't get up due to her muscles. "I can't move. Somebody help me!" No one could here her until Rachel woke from her pod and saw Sabrina. "Huh? Another naked woman like me. Wait I was in a pod with cables plugged to my body. I think the plugs were the only way I can move." Rachel removed her mouth piece and spoke. "Yes Sabrina the cables are the only way to move. I'm Rachel and am resting peacefully in my pod. Good luck." Rachel went back to sleep as Sabrina lied helplessly on the ground. "Am I going to be bald and naked forever?" Just then a robot grabbed Sabrina and took her back to her pod. Sabrina was back in her pod but still couldn't move. "I'm in my pod again looks like I was right." The cables came in and Sabrina groaned as the cables plugged back into her body. "I get it now a beautiful woman like me as to be plugged into a pod in order to move. I'm a naked woman being used as a battery." Sabrina lied down sighing in a sexy way and giggled touching her legs and belly. "I can wake up anytime I want now. I drowned but I was rescued and that's all that matters. Will more women be grown like men are?" Sabrina asked herself then her voice was cut by the mouth piece. Sabrina moaned and felt the liquid rising in her pod then she was liquefied again. Sabrina gurgled and moaned as she was resting in her pod again.